


Сон на Юханнус

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Kami_Shiroi



Series: Колесо Года [1]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Gen, Giving Birth, Inspired by Art
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Shiroi/pseuds/Kami_Shiroi
Summary: Наступает день летнего солнцестояния, Энси Хотакайнен вот-вот рожать (а что их там двое ей никто не сказал), и именно в этот момент боги или мироздание решают устроить ей встречу с будущим.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Series: Колесо Года [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835950
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Сон на Юханнус

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Midsummer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/650842) by Minna Sundberg. 



> По арту Минны [Midsummer](http://sssscomic.com/mainimages/art/midsummer.jpg). 
> 
> 1й текст из цикла "Колесо Года".  
> Следующие "Вальпургиева ночь" и "Два лика Остары"

Энси довольна тем, как прошла эта летняя охота. Они зачистили все в довольно большом радиусе от их поселения, никто не был ранен и никто не погиб – уже хорошо, ведь так? – Лалли в охотку учится, впитывая знания, как губка воду, и она уже сейчас может видеть его потенциал. Из младшего внука получится хороший – Энси не любит перехваливать – разведчик. Жаль, что не менее, а то и более талантливый старший скован присущими неиммунным страхами. 

И еще Хилья…

Энси вздыхает, качает головой. Ничего не поделаешь. Старость – она такая. По крайней мере, Хилья все еще может позаботиться о себе, пусть даже больше никогда не отправится на охоту.

Она ритмично работает веслами, направляя лодку к причалу. Швартуется, делая Лалли знак первым выбираться на берег, и перекидывает ему вещи.

Хилья проходит мимо, не кинув ни словечка. 

– Бабушка, – Лалли дергает ее за рукав и неуверенно смотрит. – Эм, я думаю… – он показывает пальцем в спину идущей впереди Хильи. – Вон та сумка. У меня от нее странное чувство.

Энси смотрит в спину подруге. 

Она знает способности Лалли. Порой, мелкий чуял опасность прежде нее – почти как кошка. 

И потому, не тратя времени на расспросы и размышления, Энси зовет:

– Хилья! Погоди-ка минутку!

Та вздрагивает. Потом нерешительно оборачивается, как будто не уверена, что обращаются именно к ней. Та самая сумка из нескольких слоев кожи висит у ее бока, и она бережно поддерживает ее обеими руками, как будто внутри что-то хрупкое.

– …Да?

Энси идет к ней, и Лалли спешит за ней на своих коротеньких ножках.

– Какой занятный у тебя сверток, – говорит она, широкими шагами сокращая расстояние между ними. Говорит, а сама прислушивается всем своим естеством, пытается понять, что же насторожило ее внука. Протягивает руку: – Не возражаешь, если я взгляну, что там внутри?

Хилья неожиданно ощетинивается и защитным движением прижимает сверток к себе, еще крепче.

– Энси, – говорит она, и в ее голосе, вроде бы каквсегдашнем, проскальзывают новые, незнакомые нотки. – Посмотри мне в глаза.

Первое побуждение Энси так и сделать, ей и в голову не пришло бы искать второе дно в этих словах, и слово «хорошо» уже готово сорваться с ее губ, когда дым от костра, смешавшись с тянущей от озера прохладой неожиданно попадает ей в нос.

И она вспоминает.

***

Стояло лето, жаркое, душное. Энси дохаживала последние недели своей нежданной-негаданной беременности и потому, конечно же, оставалась дома. Что не прибавляло хорошего настроения к ее и без того сложному характеру.  
Хилья, посмеиваясь, садилась в лодку и обещала бить троллей с криками «Это вам от Энси!», и смеялась она до того ехидно и заразительно, что эту шуточку подхватили и все остальные. Лодки отплывали от причала, и долго еще с них доносилось это надоевшее уже «За Энси!».

Энси сердито сплюнула и, придерживая огромный живот, потащилась к дому. В последнее время носить свое неповоротливое тело становилось все сложнее. Ребенок в животе не просто уже пихался, а буквально барабанил во все стороны, попадая то по стенкам живота, то по печени, и заставляя свою мать умирать от боли и желания немедленно вытащить из себя это многорукое-многоногое чудовище.

Сату, с завистью глядевшая на ее живот, в такие момент хватала ее за руки и ласковым, умиротворяющим голосом просила подождать, перетерпеть, все равно срок уже скоро, Веети вон уже и сауну подготовил, не торопись, Энси.  
Новый удар изнутри едва не заставил ее согнуться пополам (если бы она еще могла сгибаться!). Энси остановилась и глубоко задышала, справляясь с болью, похлопала по натянутому животу и побрела дальше. Навстречу уже спешила невестка с шалью в руках.

Время неотвратимо шло вперед, и вот уже близился Юханнус. 

Ребенок становился все беспокойнее, как будто торопился увидеть свет, и само собой пришло в голову, что, если родится мальчик, звать его будут Юха.  
Так и случилось.

В субботу утром Энси проснулась в мокрой постели, от нарастающей ритмичной боли в животе. Сцепив зубы – терпи, ты сильная, ты маг, ты сможешь, тролль тебя дери, Энси! – она попыталась подняться, но нежданная волна боли заставила руки ослабнуть, и Энси снова упала на постель, тихонько завыв сквозь сцепленные зубы.

За стеной зашуршали, задвигались, послышались торопливые шаги. Дверь распахнулась, на пороге появилась Сату – простоволосая, в одной рубашке, темные глазищи так и сияют на бледном лице.

– Что? Уже? – выпалила она и, обернувшись в коридор, громко закричала: – Веети!

Двоюродный брат прибежал вскоре, наспех одетый, всклокоченный. В четыре руки они помогли Энси подняться, накинули ей на плечи плед, и, поддерживая с обеих сторон, повели к сауне. Сату что-то говорила, успокаивающее, Энси не слушала, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы передвигать ноги. Сперва одну, потом – вторую. И еще раз. Снова шаг. Потом она осознала себя уже в натопленной сауне. Сату была рядом, гладила ее по голове, щупала пульс, утирала пот со лба, суетилась и все говорила и говорила, что-то про то, как собирают костер на берегу, и в центре города накрывают столы и готовят угощения, а Веети побежал за акушеркой, дыши, Энси, дыши, вдох и выдох, вдох и выдох, ты сильная, ты справишься, ты такая счастливая, ты скоро станешь матерью…

Слова Сату сливались в неразличимый шум, похожий на шум приливной волны, Энси послушно дышала, все сильнее стискивая зубы от каждой новой схватки. Когда именно появилась деревенская акушерка, она не заметила, но в гул вокруг влился еще один голос, который командовал ей дышать и тужиться, и терпеть, и стараться…

Энси моргнула.

Вокруг было тихо. Прохладно. Огляделась – тихий покойный лес с мягкой подстилкой под ногами. Рвущиеся ввысь сосны, которые отчего-то сейчас стояли совсем недвижимо. Даже если она провалилась посреди потуг в свое собственное место сна, оно не должно было быть таким… мертвенно тихим.

Энси проворно поднялась, обнаружив, что на ней ее привычный охотничий наряд. И никакого живота, слава богам. Постояла немного, прислушиваясь, не ушами, а тем, что мама звала интуицией, а она сама – чутьем. А затем зашагала вперед, споро переставляя ноги и не переставая радоваться тому, какое легкое, какое послушное ее тело. 

Стоило пройти немного вперед, как тишина стала сдавать позиции. Впереди повеяло прохладой вперемешку с жаром, и донесся треск костра и тихий шелест волн. Энси заспешила туда, подгоняемая чутьем.  
Вот показался просвет среди деревьев, а между ними – пляшущие на ветру языки пламени.

Ускорив шаг, Энси вырвалась из леса и остановилась.

В ее сне никогда не было такого места. К кромке леса прилегала узкая песчаная полоса, за которой лениво плескались волны небольшого озерца. Посреди озера на плоту полыхал костер. Прищурившись, Энси медленно пошла вперед, оставляя глубокие следы во влажном песке. Пламя колыхнулось в ее сторону, в лицо пахнуло жаром от костра, как будто она стояла вплотную к огню, и она инстинктивно закрылась рукой. Пламя снова качнулось, теперь уже в другую сторону, открывая ей противоположный берег, и Энси едва сдержала требовательный окрик.

На другом берегу стояли двое молодых парней. Что за растяпы, пронеслось у нее в голове, могут быть так близко к ее собственному сну, что сновидения аж смешались? Они беспечно болтали, точнее, болтал только один, второй его внимательно слушал, но ни тот, ни другой не замечали саму Энси.

Она рассердилась.

Она сделала еще несколько шагов вперед, и озерная вода плеснула на носки ее сапог.

И тот, что молчал, вдруг резко обернулся, и вперил в нее пристальный взгляд. Энси потрясенно остановилась, и он тоже отшатнулся, выглядя донельзя удивленным.

На момент Энси подумала, что глядится в странное зеркало. Те же пепельные волосы, серые глаза, скуластое лицо, настороженность, смешанная с удивлением и недоверием и чем-то, что было похоже на надежду. Будь у Энси был брат, он выглядел бы точно также. Наверное.

Тут и второй заметил, что что-то не так. Потянулся рукой, подался вперед, с беспокойством заглядывая в лицо, проследил взглядом и тоже повернулся в ее сторону. Удивление, написанное на его лице, было таким откровенным, что Энси бы посмеялась, не будь она сама впутана в эту невозможную ситуацию.

– Лалли? – позвал второй, снова глядя на своего товарища. Удивление на его красивом лице сменилось беспокойством, а, когда «брат Энси» вцепился в его руку, по лицу пробежала гримаса боли, быстро, впрочем, исчезнувшая. – Лалли! Что происходит?

Как будто не слыша его, тот продолжал смотреть на нее.

Наконец, он открыл рот и едва слышно прошептал:

– Что ты такое?

Энси моментально вскипела. Что она такое? Вы только гляньте на него! У самого молоко на губах не обсохло, а смеет хамить ей прямо в лицо!

Воздух за ее спиной сгустился, и она, даже не глядя, почувствовала, как из лесу выступил Лось и замер угрожающей громадой за ее плечом.

Лалли коротко, рассерженно зашипел, и лесная рысь выпрыгнула из темноты и воинственно замерла рядом с его ногами.

Воздух застыл между двумя магами, и лес, и озеро, и костер, все как будто отступило на второй план, стало неважным.

– Давайте вы не будете драться? – несмело предложил красивый юноша, успокаивающе поглаживая своего друга по плечу. – Сегодня же солнцестояние, праздник? Ты меня слышишь, Лалли? – Не встретив понимания, он посмотрел на Энси. – И… эм… фру Хотакайнен?

Энси сощурилась. Однако.

– Ты знаешь меня?

– Я о вас слышал, – последовал уклончивый ответ.

– Откуда? – магия зазвенела в ее голосе, властно требуя ответа, чтобы даже в голову не пришло отмалчиваться или юлить.

– Эмиль! Не говори с ней! – зашипел Лалли, дергая его за руку.

– Вы ведь бабушка Лалли. Или нет?

Лалли досадливо зашипел, как будто не мог подобрать слов, чтобы выразить всю глубину своего разочарования. А Энси вдруг ощутила, как ослабли ее ноги. Она пошатнулась, но Лось заботливо поддержал ее, уткнувшись мордой ей в спину.  
Она смотрела, как Лалли резко развернул своего друга к себе и что-то тихо принялся ему втолковывать, выглядя при этом совсем как рассерженный кот, а Эмиль нервно улыбался и что-то пытался возражать, но все же смиренно принимал взбучку. Смотря на них, Энси видела это – сходство. Конечно, у нее не было брата, и, разумеется, этот внезапно появившийся перед ней Хотакайнен – определенно Хотакайнен! – не был ее точной копией, но, за исключением семейного сходства, она видела похожие жесты, чуяла родственный запах магии. Да и Лось за ее спиной не выказывал никакой агрессии ни к этому незнакомому магу, ни к его луонто.

Безотчетно она скользнула рукой по своему плоскому животу и на мгновение снова почувствовала под рукой толчки изнутри. Неужели… из ее рта вырвался смешок. Этот парнишка не мог быть ее братом, не мог он быть и ее сыном – уж лицо того парня она помнит, – но он и в самом деле мог бы быть ее внуком.

Тем временем разговор на том берегу повернул в другую сторону. Теперь уже золотоволосый Эмиль что-то втолковывал своему другу, сопровождая свои слова быстрой жестикуляцией. Что странно, Лалли, хоть и нахмурившись, но слушал, не возражал. Наконец, он открыл рот, и до ушей Энси донеслось:

– Онни нас убьет…

Эмиль вздохнул.

– Я тебя не заставляю. Ты не должен делать того, чего не хочешь. Но, знаешь, – он наклонился, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Лалли, и держа его руки в своих (хоть он и говорил тихо, но в этот момент Энси отчего-то отчетливо слышала каждое слово), – я поддержу тебя во всем, что ты захочешь сделать.

После этих слов повисла тишина. Двое на противоположном берегу стояли, держась за руки, и окутывающее их молчание казалось невероятно согласованным.

Наконец, Лалли отмер. Он повернулся, в несколько шагов подходя к кромке озера, и Эмиль следовал за ним, как привязанный, потому что они так и не отпустили друг друга.

– Бабушка… – это слово отчего-то прозвучало печально, и Лалли поморщился, недовольный. Мир вокруг задрожал, как будто ждал только этого момента слабины, пошел рябью, как всегда, когда сон подходил к концу. Лалли огляделся и, решившись, посмотрел Энси прямо в глаза и выпалил: – Когда Хилья скажет тебе посмотреть ей в глаза, не смотри! Не смотри!

Последние слова он почти выкрикнул, и они зазвенели, эхом отражаясь над водой и среди верхушек сосен. На лице юного мага – а ведь ему едва ли больше двадцати, вдруг поняла Энси, – причудливо смешались надежда и отчаяние, страх и решимость, а его друг ободряюще улыбался, глядя на него, и держал его за руку. 

Это было последнее, что она видела, потому что сразу затем мир потонул во вспышке боли, и сквозь шум в ушах до нее донесся отчаянный крик новорожденного. И почти сразу же второй.  
– Это близнецы, Энси! – радостно закричала Сату. – Близнецы! Мальчики!

– Я совсем этого не ожидала, – хрипло отозвалась она, приподнимаясь и глядя на своих детей.

После рождения близнецов жизнь вошла в новую колею. Энси крутилась, пытаясь успевать и вести хозяйство, и растить детей, и выполнять свой долг разведчика и мага, и постепенно странный сон, который ей привиделся на Юханнус, совсем изгладился из памяти. Тем более, больше ничего такого ей и не снилось.

И даже когда ее старший внук получил имя Онни, а младшего она сама назвала Лалли, ничто не шевельнулось в ее памяти.

До сих пор. 

Пока…

***

– Энси, – говорит Хилья, и в ее голосе, вроде бы каквсегдашнем, проскальзывают новые, незнакомые нотки. – Посмотри мне в глаза.

Энси криво улыбается, задвигает Лалли себе за спину и из-за спины складывает из пальцев знак, давая остальным охотникам сигнал оставаться на месте и в готовности. Они удивляются, но без возражений следуют ее приказу.

– Хилья, – в ее голосе сталь, и она смотрит куда угодно, но не в глаза старой подруге. – Я сказала, дай мне посмотреть твой сверток.


End file.
